Tunnel Of Love
by Dime6119
Summary: Jeremy was excited because it was almost time for the annual Valentine's Day fair.
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy sighed and burrowed himself deeper into Damon's chest. Every since the Winter Ball Damon has been sleeping over at Jeremy's house or sometimes like on the weekend Jeremy would sleep at Damon's. It was the only way either of them could sleep nowadays. The mornings however sucked like today it was Wednesday and there was no school today so Jeremy had spent the night at Damon's house and while everyone else got to sleep in Jeremy couldn't because he had gotten a job at The Grill.

Jeremy groaned and turned in Damon's arms, so that he could grab his phone off of the side table and check what time is was. It was 7:30 in the morning he had to be at work at 8:15.

Jeremy reached down and pulled Damon's arms off him so he could get up from bed. Once he was out of his arms Jeremy jumped out of bed, and looked over at Damon and giggled a little when Damon reached out searching for him. Damon groaned and opened his eyes and glared when his eyes landed on Jeremy who was still laughing at him. "What are you doing up so early?" He questioned.

"I have to go to work today and then meet up with Elena." Jeremy said smiling at his boyfriend.

"Oh, I'll go with you then." Damon said as he sat up in bed.

"No!" Jeremy said a bit too loudly. Damon looked at him with a look of confusion and shock. "I mean no it's alright, I'm just going to work then going to help Elena find a Valentines gift for Stefan." Damon still looked confused as to why he couldn't go with go. Jeremy smiled. "Which means I'll be looking for a present for you to."

Damon smirked. "We'll now I know what I'm going to do today." Jeremy smiled and jumped back on the bed.

Damon leaned back on the bed wrapping an arm around Jeremy's waist pulling him closer. Jeremy cupped Damon's face between his hands and placed his lips on Damon's. They kissed for a couple of minutes lost in their own little world. Suddenly, Jeremy's alarm went off. Jeremy jumped grabbing his phone and seeing that it was 7:50. "Shit!" Jeremy yelled hurriedly getting off the bed quickly throwing off his clothes and putting on new ones. The he ran into the restroom to brush his teeth. Jeremy grabbed a jacket and opened the bedroom door and running out.

Damon smirked lifting his hand, dropping a finger down and mouthing a number whenever a finger went down. When he got to five Jeremy was back in the room. "Sorry." He sheepishly said jumping back on the bed and pecking Damon on the lips. "Bye. I love you."

"Love you too." Damon smiled stroking Jeremy's cheek with his thumb.

"See you later." He kissed him once more, and then ran back out the door.

* * *

Jeremy got to work at 8:20 p.m. but thank god Matt was working the same shift as Jeremy because he had clocked him in on time. "Thank you so much Matt. I owe you." He said hugging Matt.

"No problem. Why were you late anyway? Ever since you got this job you've been on time."

"Damon distracted me." Jeremy said biting his lip.

Matt smirked at Jeremy. "Distracted you, huh?" He winked.

"Fuck you." Jeremy glared throwing a towel at Matt.

Matt laughed. "So what are you doing for Valentine's Day it's in two more days?"

Jeremy perked up. "Damon's taking me to the Valentine's Day fair!"

"Nice, is that all you guys have planned?"

"No we're going to eat dinner first and Damon said he has a special surprise for me after the fair."

Matt smiled. "That's great. Let's get to work before were fired."

Jeremy nodded grabbing his apron and tying it around his waist then got his notepad and went to take some orders.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon sighed he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep without Jeremy, but he didn't really have anything else to do. "Hey what are you doing today and where's Jeremy?" Stefan asked walking into Damon's room.

"Nothing Jeremy went to work. What are you doing today?" Damon asked.

"Going to go and play baseball with Tyler. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure I've got nothing else to do."

Stefan smirked "Get ready then."

Damon groaned he didn't really want to play baseball with his brother and the dog but he didn't have anything to do until Jeremy was back. He knew that Jeremy just had to work for a few hours but shopping with Elena would take forever since she took forever to shop and most of it was spent returning things. Damon sighed and quickly got ready and ran down the stairs using vampire speed. "Let's go Stefan."

"I'm coming." Stefan handed Damon his baseball gear then they left the house.

* * *

When they reached the baseball park Damon saw the rest of the football team there. "What the hell is this Stefan I thought it was just going to be me, you and Tyler."

"Oh did I forget to tell you? It's actually a game between my school and our rival school."

"If it's between two high schools then why am I here?" Damon questioned.

"Because we needed another player besides who's even going to know that you don't actually go to our school." Tyler said tossing a baseball to Damon who caught it without even looking. "And we're bound to win with me, you and Stefan's lightning fast reflexes."

"Isn't that cheating?" Damon asked.

Stefan smirked. "Don't tell me that being with Jeremy has made you soft Damon."

Damon glared evilly at his brother. "It hasn't made me soft."

"Prove it." Stefan winked.

"Fine let's show these people that they can't mess with Mystic Falls high." Damon walked off toward the bench while Stefan and Tyler high-fived each other behind his back.

* * *

They had won the game thanks to Damon for hitting a home run when the bases had been loaded. "Yes!" Tyler screamed. "What now mother fuckers?!"

Damon chuckled he actually had fun with his brother and the dog but now that he wasn't distracted with the game he began missing Jeremy again. He reached for his phone and called him. "Hello." Jeremy said.

"Hey baby." Damon said happily.

Jeremy laughed. "Hi Day, what's up?"

"Nothing just finished playing a game of baseball."

"Really who were you with?"

"The dog my brother, and the rest of the football team Stefan tricked me and I ended playing against your rival school can you believe that?"

Jeremy giggled imagining what Damon looked like when he found out "Sorry Day, did you have fun at least?"

"Yeah it was pretty awesome especially since we won the game! Are you shopping with Elena yet or are you still at work?"

"Nope still at work, I'll be done in a little bit though."

"Okay." Damon said and then smiled sadly. "I miss you."

Jeremy smiled. "I miss you too. Hopefully shopping with Elena won't take too long."

"I can't wait."

"Damon come on we're going out to get some pizza!" Stefan yelled waving him over.

"Okay! Hey I have to go we're going to head out to eat some pizza."

"Alright, I love you." He said happily.

"I love you too baby bye." Damon hung up the phone after Jeremy said goodbye putting his phone back in his pocket and then running after Stefan.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy quickly finished up the rest of the dirty dishes if he was fast enough he could go eat with Damon. "Jeremy Elena's here!" Matt yelled

Jeremy groaned he forgot that he told Elena to meet him at The Grill. He walked out from the back to see Elena leaning against the bar. "Oh hey Jer are you ready to go?"

Jeremy nodded throwing off his apron. "Yeah, but let's go get some pizza first okay?"

Elena nodded. "Sure, do you want to drive?"

"Nah you can drive." Jeremy followed Elena out of the bar yelling goodbye to Matt. He pulled out his phone and texted Damon.

_**Day: Wht pizza place r u at?**_

_**Baby: 1 by the hs.**_

_**Day: 'K b there in a few of mins.**_

Jeremy jumped into Elena's car. "Head over to the pizza place by the school."

"Okay."

_**Baby: Awesome! I'll order u something. Wht do u want?**_

_**Day: Large pepperoni & olives, pls.**_

_**Baby: U got it!**_

Jeremy sighed happily his boyfriend was the best. Elena parked in a parking spot that took them forever to find. "It's busy today. I wonder why?" She questioned.

Jeremy didn't answer he just ran off heading into the pizza place and looking around for Damon. "Jer!" Jeremy looked over seeing Damon waving him over. He quickly ran over throwing his arms over Damon's shoulders and pulling him into a kiss.

"Really Jeremy?" Elena asked while sitting down next to Stefan and giving him a kiss.

Jeremy pulled away from Damon but pecked his lips twice before turning to Elena. "What I deserve to see my boyfriend after work." Damon sat down and pulled Jeremy onto his lap.

"But we have to go shopping."

"I know and we will after we eat." As soon as Jeremy said that a waitress brought out their pizza.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked looking at Elena and Jeremy.

"Dr. Pepper." They said at the same time. The waitress nodded leaving to get their drinks.

"So why is it so full in here today?" Elena asked eating some pizza.

"We had a baseball game and we won." Stefan answered.

Jeremy was scarfing down pizza. "Slow down baby." Damon said.

"Hey, I have not eaten all day." Jeremy said even though he slowed down his eating.

"Why didn't you eat at work?" Damon asked pulling Jeremy closer.

"I didn't want to eat burgers again." He stated.

They had all just finished eating. "Come on Jeremy lets go." Elena said rising.

Jeremy sighed he didn't really want to go shopping with Elena he just wanted to be with Damon. "Do I have to Elena? I just want to spend the rest of the day with Damon." He said pouting at Elena.

"Jer, we have to do this you need to pick out a present and so do I." She said walking toward the exit.

Jeremy groaned but he knew he had to follow her or she would be mad. He got up and kissed Damon goodbye. "I'll see you at my house later."

"Of course." Damon kissed him once more before releasing him.

"I hate you." Jeremy said as he got into Elena's car.

"I know but you would hate me more if you didn't have a present to give to Damon."

Jeremy couldn't argue with that he would be upset if he didn't have anything to give to Damon. "Your right, but if you start returning stuff I'm calling Damon to pick me up."

"Deal."

* * *

They had gone through multiple stores in the mall but neither of them could find anything to give to their lovers. Jeremy was getting agitated he hated that there was pretty much nothing in the store that Damon didn't already have or didn't seem special enough to give to him. They were in Apple store at the moment Elena had decided to get Stefan the newest IPod since he had a lame mp3 player still "Elena I'm going to go look around. Text me when you're done."

"Good luck." Elena said as she waited for someone to come and help her.

Jeremy looked around going into every store and seeing if anything caught his eye. "Ugh I hate this." He whispered to himself.

"Talking to yourself not a good sign Jeremy." Jeremy jumped turning to glare at Caroline. "Aw did I scare you?"

"No just startled me. What are you doing here Caroline?"

"I should be asking you that questioned considering the fact that you're inside Victoria Secret." She said raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Jeremy looked around and he was fact in Victoria Secret. "Oh I didn't even realize."

Caroline smiled. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm looking for a gift for Damon."

"What about you?"

"I got a gift for Tyler. Look." She showed him the bag.

Jeremy looked into the bag confused. "You got him lingerie. Yeah I didn't need to know that."

"No stupid, I'm going to wear this for Tyler. I'm his present." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I definitely didn't need to know that." He said disgusted.

"Have you figured out what you're going to get Damon?"

"No, nothing seems special and something's he already has."

"We'll I have an idea." She said a small evil smile playing on her lips.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." She grabbed him and took him deeper into the store.

Jeremy hated he couldn't believe what she had made him. He knew he wouldn't be able to wear. "Jer come on he'll love it."

"It's embarrassing Caroline." He even had to make her hold the bag because he couldn't be seen with it.

"Come on I need to pick up something from that jewelry store." She said pulling him along.

"What do you need to pick up from here?"

"I got me, Bonnie and Elena friendship rings."

Jeremy nodded and looked around. "Hello dear, is there anything I can help you with?" An elderly woman asked.

"Oh...uh no just looking." Jeremy said nervously.

"Anything in particular that you want?"

Jeremy looked down at the men's rings when he saw a silver ring with an onyx stone on it and there looked like there was something inside of it. "What's inside that ring?" He said pointing at the ring.

"Oh." She said unlocking the back and pulling out the ring. "There is a rose inside it see."

Jeremy lifted up the ring and saw that there was a rose in it. "That's awesome."

"Yes, it's the last one sadly."

"There were more."

"Yes, but they were in different colored stones, and with different colored roses inside them I just sold one two days ago it had a ruby with a white rose in it. Then yesterday I sold the emerald one with a black rose in it."

Jeremy looked at the ring this would be perfect for Damon. "How much is it?"

"Nine hundred and ninety nine dollars."

"I'll take it."

She smiled. "Very well. Come with me."

Jeremy was so happy when he left the store Caroline with him. They caught up with Elena and then went to eat before heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally Friday and Jeremy was so excited today was the annual Valentine's Day fair in Mystic Fall's. He and Damon we're going to go later on at night. Jeremy looked over and saw Damon still sleeping Jeremy always woke up first. He then decided to be a little naughty I mean it was Valentine's Day after all. Jeremy kissed Damon on the lips and trailed his mouth down from his mouth to his neck the down and his chest. Until he reached the top of Damon's underwear, he rubbed his hand against Damon's covered cock feeling it slowly hardened. Jeremy then began mouthing at Damon's erection pulling the underwear down and watching as Damon's cock bounced up.

Jeremy began pumping his cock. Damon moaned lowly in his sleep. Jeremy smirked and kissed the tip of his erection slowly taking it into his mouth bobbing his head up and down. Damon groaned slowly opening his eyes and moaning loudly when he saw Jeremy head bobbing. Jeremy lifted his head leaning up and kissing Damon while slowly stroking his cock. "Happy Valentine's Day." Jeremy whispered against his lips.

"Mmm Happy Valentine's Day." Damon groaned pulling Jeremy onto his lap kissing him deeper. "I think I could get used to waking up like this."

Jeremy laughed pumping Damon's cock harder. Damon threw his head back groaning he grabbed Jeremy's ass in his hands then began pulling down his underwear rubbing his finger around Jeremy's hole. "Oh please." Jeremy whined.

Damon reached over grabbing the lube and pouring it on his hand then moved his fingers back to Jeremy's hole pushing a finger inside him. Jeremy was still pumping his cock but he was moving it faster trying to make Damon come. Jeremy threw his head back when Damon was pushing in a third finger. "Day... I need to cum. Please." Damon reached out with his empty hand and pumped Jeremy's cock twice watching as Jeremy painted his stomach white.

Jeremy fell forward onto Damon breathing in deeply. Damon pulled his fingers out of Jeremy kissing his head. Jeremy pushed up kissing Damon briefly on the lips then sliding down his body and pulling Damon back into his mouth. Sucking his in deeper until the tip of his cock touched the back of his throat then swallowed making Damon stuff his hand in his hair and begin to face fuck him. Groaning as his cock went farther down in his throat cumming hard. "God that was amazing baby." Damon said pulling Jeremy up and kissing him sweetly. "How's the throat?"

"Fine." Jeremy hoarsely said.

Damon kissed his throat and began sucking and biting on the side of Jeremy's neck not stopping until there was a big mark on him. "There, now everyone knows you're taken."

"Even if they didn't I would have told them."

"Hey better safe than sorry." Jeremy smiled pulling Damon up and dragging him into the bathroom so that they could take a shower together before Jeremy had to get ready for school.

Jeremy and Damon walked down to the kitchen seeing that Elena had went full out on breakfast and also seeing that everything was heart shaped even the bacon. "That's a lot of hearts 'Lena."

"Too much?" She asked smiling sheepishly.

"No, it's fine." Jeremy kissed her cheek sitting down and serving himself breakfast. Damon sat down next to him pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Here you go Damon." Elena handed him a blood bag.

Damon sometimes took blood from Jeremy but he tried not to because he didn't like the fact that it hurt Jeremy when he bit him. "Thanks Elena."

Stefan came inside and they all ate together until Stefan saw the time. "Shit we're going to be late."

Jeremy kissed Damon goodbye. "I'll see you after school." Damon nodded kissing him once more and ushering him out the front door.

* * *

Damon had a few loose ends to take care of for Jeremy's Valentine's Day present. He had the reservations for dinner taken care if, he bought the tickets for the fair, and all he had left was to make his bedroom as romantic as ever. Damon had put roses around the room putting candles all over the room, put some wood in the fireplace, it would look perfect when he lit everything but for now it looked good.

After that he went off to go buy Jeremy some flowers. While getting the flowers he saw a black bear that was holding a heart that said love you. He then went to the school it was lunch time so he was going to give them to Jeremy so he could have something to hold around the school like everyone else.

He spotted Jeremy sitting at a table with everyone else he was the only that didn't have anything. He walked up to Jeremy kissing his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Jeremy smiled happily when Damon handed him the bear and flowers. "Thank you." He said pecking him on the lips.

There was a flash of light making them turn. "Aw that was so cute." Caroline said.

Damon chuckled sitting and throwing an arm around Jeremy's shoulder pulling him closer. "How's it been for you guys so far?" he asked the group.

"Great." Elena said.

"Not for Jeremy though." Caroline smirked.

"Why what happened?" He looked down at Jeremy who was cuddling his bear. "Jer?"

He looked up confused. "What?"

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing, really."

Damon raised an eyebrow and looked at Caroline waiting for an answer. "Multiple boys and girls have been giving Jeremy chocolate and stuffed animals."

Damon tightened his arm around Jeremy. "Where's the stuff then?"

"I gave it back to them right after they gave it to me." Jeremy answered. "There's only one person I wanted something from and look I got it." He hugged his bear tighter and kissed Damon on the lips.

Damon smiled. "Well now they see that you finally accepted a gift from someone you actually like."

"No, from someone I love it's more special." Damon kissed his forehead.

"Oh my god you guys are so mushy." Tyler groaned shoveling more food into his mouth.

"You can learn from them." Caroline glared.

The bell rang a couple of minutes later. "Really thank you. I've never had anything to hold on Valentine's Day."

"We'll I'm glad I could help." Damon kissed him happily then watched him until he disappeared inside the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy was so happy the rest of the day, he finally got to hold something on a very special day. Now he knew why everyone was always happy on this day. However, he was even happier when the final bell rang now he could go home and be with Damon.

Jeremy walked out of the school and searched around until he found Damon's car. He quickly walked over and got into the car kissing his boyfriend happily. "I love you."

Damon kissed him once more slowly. "Love you too." He drove off from the school heading to the Gilbert house. "Okay are reservations are at 5 then after they were heading to the fair what do you want to do till five."

"Movie at my house." Jeremy said.

They pulled up to the house Jeremy skipping up the front steps and entering his house. Damon followed behind him chuckling softly at his boyfriend. He found him putting water in a case for his flowers. "I'll make some popcorn you go pick a movie." Damon said pushing Jeremy out of the kitchen.

Jeremy walked into the living room and began looking thorough the movies. He decided on The Notebook he put the movie in the DVD player and waited for Damon to come to the living room.

"Really The Notebook." Damon asked placing the popcorn on the table and sitting down.

"It's Valentine's Day, were watching a romantic movie." Jeremy turned off the light then grabbed the remote plopping himself down on Damon's lap. "Now be quiet and watch the movie."

"Get the popcorn." Damon said taking the remote from Jeremy and starting the movie.

Jeremy grabbed the popcorn and started eating giving some to Damon a few times but mostly eating it by himself.

After the movie Damon told Jeremy to get ready while he went back to his house to do the same. Jeremy was nervous because he didn't know what to do with the present Caroline made him buy.

_**Caroline: Wht do I do?**_

_**Jeremy: With wht?**_

_**Caroline: The present u made me buy.**_

_**Jeremy: O put on under ur clothes.**_

_**Caroline: K thnks.**_

Jeremy groaned but took off all his clothes and put the present on. Then quickly got dressed he couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Jeremy packed an over night bag and put the run box inside of it. He was going to give it Damon when they we're at his house.

By the time Jeremy was done Damon was ringing the doorbell. Jeremy chuckled Damon never rang doorbell he just walked grabbed his bag then headed downstairs. "I wonder who could be at the door?" Jeremy said as he opened the door.

"Hello, love." Jeremy was shocked to see Klaus. He slammed the door in his face and grabbed his phone. "Jeremy I just want to talk."

"Yeah right." He said calling Elena.

"I swear I just need to tell you something."

Jeremy looked at the door curiously. He hung up the phone and opened the door a crack. Looking at Klaus he saw that there was dried blood and his clothes. "What is it?"

"I need you to warn your sister of Elijah." Klaus said as he leaned against the wall.

"Why what is he going to do?" Jeremy asked as he grabbed his phone again and called Elena.

"Elijah wants Elena to be his and hell kill anything that gets in his way."

Jeremy quickly told Elena. "She wants to talk to you." He said handing the phone to Klaus.

"Hello Elena. Your welcome. Goodbye." Klaus handed the phone back to Jeremy. "We'll my job is done. I'll just be going back to New Orleans." He began to walk down the stairs.

"Wait." Klaus stopped but didn't turn around. "Why'd you warn us?"

Klaus turned and approached Jeremy again. "Because she's your sister and you need her." He sated leaning in closer.

Jeremy felt Klaus's breath on his lips. "I'm with Damon." He blurted.

Klaus paused but didn't move away. "Do you want me to stop?"

Jeremy looked from his lips to eyes wondering if he should stop him. Jeremy glared at Klaus. "Yes."

Klaus instantly backed away. "If you change your mind you know where to find me." He smirked.

Jeremy slammed the door he was more mad at himself than anything. How could he think about kissing Klaus he was in love with Damon not Klaus. Frustrated tears fell down his face. He quickly wiped his face and went up to the restroom to wash his face then went to wait for Damon in the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

Damon had to go see his brother at the Grill after he got dressed because he had made him hold Jeremy's present for him. He entered the building and looked around for his brother. "Damon over here." Stefan waved him over.

Stefan handed him the gift when he approached. "Thank you." He looked around not seeing Elena. "Where's Elena?"

"Jeremy called her she went of go talk to him outside." Stefan saw the scared look in his eyes. "Don't worry he's fine he just had to tell her something." Damon nodded though the worry didn't leave his heart.

Elena walked back inside. "What happened with Jeremy?" Damon asked.

"He's okay, Klaus went over to my house to warn me about Elijah."

Damon growled at there names. "What are they doing here?"

Elena sat down. "Apparently Elijah had decided that he want me and no one else. He'll kill anyone that gets in way. When Klaus found out he came to tell us."

Damon nodded. "I'm going to go and make sure Jeremy is okay." They nodded.

* * *

Damon drove as fast as he could to the Gilbert house breaking a few laws on the way. He parked and ran into the house seeing Jeremy sitting on the couch and texting someone. "Are you okay?"

Jeremy looked up at him confused. "Yes, why?"

"Klaus was here."

"I know he didn't do anything to me he just warned us and left back to New Orleans." Jeremy said getting up from the couch. Damon nodded pulling Jeremy into a hug. "I'm okay Day. Now let's go and enjoy are Valentine's Day.

Damon nodded grabbing Jeremy's overnight bag and taking his hand leading him out the door.

* * *

There date has been going wonderfully. They had ate at Jeremy's favorite restaurant and shared desert. It had been completely romantic, Damon complied them allow Jeremy to drink champagne.

Now they were headed to the fair which had Jeremy bouncing in his seat telling Damon about all the rides they were going to go on and all the good food they could eat. "Then we can ride the tunnel of love last."

"Wait the tunnel of love last, what about the Ferris wheel?"

"Damon's that cliche everyone rides the Ferris wheel last and kiss at the top."

"And the tunnel of love isn't cliche?" Damon asks raising an eyebrow.

"It's not as cliche as the ferris wheel." He argued.

"Okay we'll go on the tunnel of love last but the Ferris wheel is second to last."

"On one condition." Damon looked at him questionably. "You have to eat two fried Twinkie's with extra chocolate." Jeremy stated evilly.

"Fine, I will." Damon said smirking at Jeremy.

* * *

That had gone on every ride at the fair except for their last two. Right now Jeremy was making Damon eat the Twinkie's. "Come on Day its not that bad now try it."

Damon looked down at the disgusting treat but closed his eyes and took a bite out of the twinkie. "Ugh." Damon swallowed it. "This is the most revolting thing I have ever eaten."

Jerrmy chuckled biting into Damon's second one. "Finish that one and well ride the farris wheel."

Damon pecked him on the lips. "Thank you."

Damon and Jeremy were waiting in line for the ferris wheel. When Stefan, Elena and Klaus walked over. "What's going on?" He asked his brother "Why are you still here?" He said glaring at Klaus.

"Elijah attacked Tyler when he tried to take me." Elena said annoyed

"They called me and told me what my brotger did." Klaus answered glaring right back at Damon.

"We need you to help us stop him." Stefan said looking in his brothers eyes. "Please."

Damon sighed but nodded. "But what about the Ferris wheel and the tunnel of love." Jeremy asked looking at his boyfriend.

"I'll join him." Klaus said. "Just because my brother is runing your night. Doesn't mean Jeremy's has to be ruined to. "

Damon glared. "If you think for one second that I'm leaving you with Jeremy, then you're wrong."

"But you need to protect Elena, you can't protect her and Jeremy at the same time." Klaus stated.

"Damon he's right." Elena said.

"I can protect you both and I'm not going to be doing it alone Stefan's coming."

"Of course I'm coming but one of us has to fight Elijah and the other has to watch Elena."

Jeremy looked at them. "Just go with them Day I'll stay with Klaus. When your done pick me up at my house we'll finish our valentines day no matter what."

Damon looked at Jeremy sadly. "Fine, okay." He kissed Jeremy deeply pulling him close. "Call me if anything happens." Jeremy nodded pecking him on the lips before letting him go.

Klaus and Jeremy watched them leave. "We'll this is wonderful. Now come on let's ride the Ferris wheel." Jeremy glared but got back in line for the Ferris wheel. "I am sorry that your valentines day has been ruined."

"It's not ruined Damon going to give me my present later on tonight and I'll do the same."

Klaus smirked. "And what did you get your boyfriend?"

"That's none of your business." He glared.

Klaus lifted his hands up in mock surrender. "Didn't mean to touch a touchy subject."

"Can you just shut up and go on these last two rides with me in silence." Jeremy groaned as he handed the tickets to the man.

Jeremy sat down on the left side and Klaus on the right. "This seems like a boring date." He stated.

The ride started and Jeremy wished it was over already. "It wasn't boring with Damon."

"We'll now I know your lying. What could be so fun about a fair. The rides are always the same and the food is unhealthy." Klaus listed.

"We'll I did have fun I was the one that wanted to come to the fair."

"Did you come for the rides?"

"Yes."

"Then Damon could've took you to Disneyland or a carnival something better than a town fair."

"I wanted to come here." Jeremy glared.

"Yes, I realize that but why?"

"Because it more romantic as you can see there is that much people here and the people that are here know me. They won't judge on the fact that I'm with a guy." As soon as the ride stopped Jeremy got off and headed to the tunnel of love.

"Jeremy." Klaus grabbed his arm making him tun toward him. "I'm sorry, I'm sure your date was wonderful. I just don't see the romance in it like you do."

"It's okay Klaus now let's go on the ride so that I can go home and worry until Damon picks me up."

Klaus nodded. "There's nothing to worry about my brother will hopefully realize what he is doing is wrong and stop before hurting anyone."

"Thanks." Jeremy sighed. The ride was actually quiet Klaus was looking around the ride with interest. "What never been on the tunnel of love."

"No, I have been on one it's just been a really long time. It is quiet cheesy though with all the hearts."

Jeremy laughed. "That's what makes it fun."

Klaus shrugged. "Well since I am here maybe I should try some of the unhealthy food as we'll. If you do not mind?" He looked at Jeremy for an answer.

"Not at all, just take me home after please."

Klaus smiled. "I will."

They had just finished eating a fried Oreo cookie when Damon called him. "Hey Elijah calmed down tell Klaus to take you to my house."

"Okay, love you."

"I love you too."

"That was Damon said to take me to his house Elijah calmed down.

Klaus nodded finishing his Oreo. "Okay, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

When they reached the boarding house it was too see Elijah and Elena talking. "Elijah are you ready to go home or are you going to do something stupid again?" Klaus asked from inside the car as Jeremy exited the car walking to his sister.

"Let's go I've embarrassed myself enough. Elena once again I am sorry."

"It's fine Elijah I'm just glad you stopped before your did something you would regret."

Elijah thanked and walked toward Jeremy. "I'm sorry to you as we'll Jeremy I've ruined your valentines day."

"You haven't ruined it completely Elijah the last part of it is next." Jeremy smiled patting him on the arm. "Bye Elijah, Klaus." Klaus nodded and waved goodbye. Leaving as soon as Elijah got in the car.

"Okay, now you and Stefan need to leave. Damon and I need to be alone." Jeremy said pushing pay his sister and heading inside.

Elena laughed. "Come one Stefan let's go." She called.

Stefan smiled walking past Jeremy. "He's by the bar. Have fun Jer."

"Oh I will." Jeremy walked into the bar swing Damon filling two wine glasses with red wine.

"Hi baby." Damon smiled handing him a wine glass. "Were finally alone."

Jeremy smiled leaning up and kissing Damon roughly. "I know, now I can give your gifts."

"Gifts huh?" Damon smirked.

"Yup but we need to be in your bedroom for the first one."

"We'll I know I'm going to love the first one."

Jeremy blushed drinking the rest of his wine placing it on the counter, and grabbed Damon's arm leading him upstairs. He opened the door and was shocked to see it covered in roses and there were lit candles around the room and the fire was on. "Oh my god." He looked at Damon with wide eyes.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it this is amazing Day." Damon smiled. "Okay um...I have to go to the bathroom." Jeremy grabbed Damon and sat him down on the floor. "Uh...get naked I'll be right back." He rushed out running into the bathroom with red cheeks.

Damon chuckled stripping down showing all his naked glory. Sitting back down he waited for his boyfriend. He heard the bathroom door open but his boyfriend didn't come out. "Baby you okay?"

"Yes, just don't laugh at me."

"I promise I won't." Damon was curious as to what his boyfriend had done. Jeremy sighed and walked out keeping his head down so he wouldn't have to see Damon's reaction. "Holy shit." Damon whispered shocked.

Jeremy looked to see his boyfriend looking at him with his mouth open. "You look so sexy baby." Jeremy blushed he was the red lace panties that Caroline had made him buy. "Come here."

Jeremy walked over his boyfriend grabbing him when he was arm lengths away. Laying him down on his back. "I have so many things that I want to do to you." He said running Jeremy through the panties.

Jeremy groaned throwing his head back. "Then...do it." He breathed.

Damon groaned and kissed Jeremy there lips sliding together perfectly. He nibble on Jeremy's lips until they were bright red. Then placed kissing down his jaw heading to the mark that he had left on him in the morning sucking on making it darker then it already was.

Jeremy was panting as Damon went down lower stopping to suck each nipple into his mouth. He kissed down his stomach not stopping till he was buy the top of the panties kissing each hip. Damon then began to mouth at his penis over the panties making them become wet.

"Ugh." Jeremy groaned. "Damon fuck me please."

"I'm going to fuck you with these on."

"You can." Jeremy stated looking into Damon's confused eyes. "There's a hole in the back."

Damon reached back to feel, feeling that there was a hole right over Jeremy's entrance. He groaned and flipped Jeremy over onto his stomach and began licking at his entrance. Making Jeremy sob in pleasure. Damon switched between sucking at his rim to poking his tongue inside.

"Day...please." Jeremy pleaded. Damon pulled away and grabbed the lube slicking his fingers up the pushing one inside of Jeremy slowly fucking him with it the pushing in his second one and rubbing against his prostate. "Enough fuck me."

"Be patient just a little bit longer." Damon pushed in his third finger. He continued finger ducking him for a few more minutes. Then flipping him over onto his back and pushing inside of Jeremy.

Damon began pounding into Jeremy. Jeremy pulled Damon and began kissing him wetly wrapping his legs around his waist. After a couple more thrust Jeremy flipped them over riding Damon hard. "Oh yeah baby ride my dick." Jeremy placed his hands on Damon pecks pushing up and falling back down.

Jeremy threw his head back when Damon started fucking up into him making Jeremy cum across Damon's chest. He rode Damon through his orgasm not stopping until he felt Damon fill him up. "God that was amazing baby." Damon said kissing the side of his head.

"Glad you liked it."

Damon smiled pulling out of him gently and reaching for the baby wipes he had put under the bed cleaning himself and Jeremy up. Damon reached for his pants pulling his boxers out of them and slipping them on. He handed Jeremy his shirt. "You ready for your present." Damon asked nervously.

Jeremy smiled sitting up. " Yes give me, give me." He begged holding his arms out.

Damon smiled helping Jeremy up and sitting him down on the bed. Damon took a deep breath and fell down onto one knee looking up into Jeremy's eyes Damon opened the ring box showing it to Jeremy. "Jeremy you are the lie of my life. You've made me a better person and I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with you. Will you marry me?" Damon asked.

Jeremy had tears running down his face. He was shocked he never thought that Damon would ask him to marry me. Jeremy stopped realizing that Damon was still waiting for his answer. "Yes, yes I'll marry you!" Damon smiled rising up and slipping the ring onto Jeremy's finger. Jeremy smiled and leaned up and kissed him. "Best Valentines Day ever."

Damon smile laying down on the bed and pulling Jeremy into bed with wrapping him tightly in his arms. Jeremy looked at his ring seeing that it was sire with a ruby atop it and a white rose inside. He jumped up out of Damon's arms. "Oh my god."

"What?" Damon asked looking at his now fiancé in concern.

"Where's my bag? It has my other present in it."

"It's on the couch downstairs."

Jeremy jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. He grabbed his bag and went back upstairs throwing the bag on the bed Jeremy quickly opened and looked for the ring box. "Look." He shoved the box into Damon's hand.

Damon opened the box seeing that it was a silver ring with a onyx stone and red rose inside. "My god we think exactly alike."

Jeremy smiled and took Damon's left hand slipping the ring on his ring finger. Damon smiled reaching for Damons on left hand. "Now everyone will know that we're both taken." Jeremy said kissing Damon on the lips.

Damon smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jeremy snuggled into Damon falling asleep with a smile on his face with Damon following after him.


End file.
